Not Alone
by Gray The Mortician's Son
Summary: The arms of relief seem so out of reach, but Nico's there for Percy. Always has been. Always will be. (No slash. )
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**Hello everybody c: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. I just got the idea from... Well... That doesn't matter really. cx But I hope you guys enjoy this story. (: The story will be told from Nico and Percy's P.o.V.(no slash) If any of you want pairings, just let me know. That's all for now. Enjoy. (:**

Percy leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window. Listening to music in his geometry class. Leaves swirled around the air as the breeze blew them in every direction. Clouds were beginning to gather in the sky and little rain drops began hitting the window. One following another and another. Percy watched as the rain began to pour down just slightly heavier and the rain drops raced down to the bottom of the window.

It was already last period of the day and he was not so excited to go home at all. He knew what was waiting for him and he was not very eager to get home to his step-father, Gabe, at all. Yet there was nothing that could freeze time to prevent him from having to go home. There was only 10 minutes left for the final bell and that would seal his fate for the rest of the day. There would be no turning back and of course he had to be there in time because if he wasn't... That would never help his situation anymore than he would want it to.

" Percy Jackson." his teacher, called out.

Percy's gorgeous Sea Green eyes met his teacher's dark brown ones. He stared up at her blankly.

"Yes, Ms. Yang?" he muttered trying hard not to sound annoyed, pulling out his ear-buds.

"May I remind you still need to pay attention in class?" she said bitterly.

"Yeah, whatever." Percy went back to looking out the window as if it were more entertaining than the woman standing before him. He inserted his ear phones back in. Take it from Percy to choose the window over the angry teacher before him.

"Percy." she said in a steady voice.

But the green-eyed boy refused to meet her gaze. He blinked without any expression and just began nodding his head to the rhythm of his music.

The teacher decided that one student was not worth disrupting the lecture and walked away. What her problem was? Percy didn't know or care. He had good grades in all his classes. Straight A's and B's in fact. So, he didn't really understand why she would always get on his case for the littlest things.

"Hey, Percy." A boy leaned in from the chair next to him to whisper.

Percy didn't hear due to the fact he was listening to his music pretty loudly.

"Percy!" whispered the boy a bit louder and tapped his shoulder.

Percy's head snapped to meet the gaze of a younger looking boy, about the age 14. The boy was thin and pale with raven colored hair and eyes so dark they were practically black themselves. He was thin, but still had the figure that proved he was at least capable of throwing a punch or two. Not as well built as Percy the Junior though. The boy wore black v-neck revealing a bit of his chest and black tattered jeans with a chain hooked onto his left side. He had a skull ring on his right ring finger and a few black bracelets on either of his wrists.

"What's up, Nico?" Percy removed his music once again, this time more happily.

"What are you doing after school?" the boy smirked.

"Uh... Just going to go home and do some homework, why?" Percy examined him carefully.

"Well, I was thinking we could go get a bite to eat. I mean it's been a while we hang out after school." Nico said looking a bit upset.

"Sorry little cousin. Can't. Got a ton of work to do and Mr. Galvez will have my head on a platter if I don't do the project due tomorrow." Percy said. Though it wasn't entirely a lie. The project was due tomorrow, but Percy had already finished it... He just knew he had to get home or Gabe would be extremely furious with him... And that was never a good sign.

"What about tomorrow?" Nico tried to reason. "Come on! I'll buy!"

Percy shook his head giving a slight chuckle. "Oh, Nico. You and your bribing ways... I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome." Nico chuckled and leaned back into his desk continuing the assignment.

Percy really loved spending time with Nico. Nico was his cousin and he'd always been there for Nico whenever he needed him. He remembered how devastated Nico had been when he had found his sister, Bianca, had passed away in a car accident. Ever since then... Nico had taken in this hole entire new Gothic style. Percy thought it actually went pretty well with him. Or maybe it's just the fact that he had gotten used to seeing him dress that way. Nevertheless Percy loved his little cousin and though Nico had a point: they didn't spend much time together. Percy didn't really have a choice. If it weren't for Gabe he would be with his cousin and friends all the time.

Percy was putting in his ear-buds back in his ears when his heart sank at the sound of the mechanical bell. It rang three times signalling that school was finally over. Most students would be happy to go home, but Percy was not included among that group. He hated going home... He really did.

He slipped on his black backpack and began heading towards his locker.

He reached his locker in the second floor. He reached up turning the knob to his combination.

_5...36...6..._

He pulled the handle up and opened his locker. He inserted his Geometry textbook and shut the locker behind him. Quickly making his way towards the school main gates. Just as he was exiting he saw the entrance wasn't crowded as it normally was. Had he taken that long? No, he doubted it. He knew he couldn't afford to waste any time... So where was everybody?

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" cheered on a crowd.

Percy made his way immediately towards the source of sound. Making a right turn he saw an enormous crowd of kids surrounding what seemed to be a couple of kids. Two kids on the rim of the circle were holding down a raven haired boy dressed in black...

_Oh no..._

Percy made his way towards the group quickly and saw a blonde boy with spiked hair rolling up his long sleeves getting ready to punch the boy being held down.

Percy stepped in breaking the fight and stood between the blonde boy and the raven haired boy. The blonde boy immediately froze in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy glared down at the boy who reached to his shoulders.

The blonde boy only stammered backing away and decided to run off. Percy turned to two boys holding down Nico and they pushed him to the ground running in the opposite direction. Nico got up on his knees standing and wiped a bleeding cut on his lower lip on the left corner with the back of his right hand.

The crowd had already split and left the two alone. Nico grabbed his black backpack and swung it onto his right shoulder. He only glared at the floor.

"You okay?" Percy asked examining his younger cousin.

"I'm fine." Nico said in a low voice angrily.

"What happened?" Percy began to walk forward with his cousin.

"He just came up to me and decided that I was to Gothic for his pleasure and rammed his fist into my face." Nico fiddled with the ring on his finger. "This sucks." Nico let his hands fall.

"Nico, you gotta learn how to stick up for yourself." Percy was one to talk. He couldn't even defend himself from- "You can't let them continue pushing you around. I can't be there to protect you all the time. They could get you when I'm not around."

"I know how to defend myself." Nico said seriously "It's just I'd prefer not to waste my time with them. Just cause I'm Freshman... Pfft. I'm capable of kicking their asses any day."

"Hey, watch your language." Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, mom." Nico said promising with a slight chuckle.

A beeping sound came from the wrist watch on Percy's wrist. His stomach dropped and heart sank...

_I'm late..._

"H-Hey, listen Nico. I really have to go catch you tomorrow." Percy said rushing on ahead. "B-Bye!" He took off running at an incredible speed leaving Nico behind.

Percy felt his heart pounding against his chest as his feet slammed against the pavement underneath his feet. Breathes coming out short and quick from running for so long. Feeling the rain hit his face a bit hard from the force of running swiftly.

Before he knew it he was outside his apartment doors and he came to a sudden halt. He took in a deep breath before running up the stairs and down the hall. He stared at the door knob and felt his heart threatening to leap out his chest from sudden fear.

He gulped and reached a shaking hand to grip the cool metal handle and closed his eyes tight. He turned the door knob and walked into the apartment regretfully.

He entered the door and closed it behind him and flinching at the soft click.

"You're late." said a voice from the living room.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm sorry." Percy didn't move from the spot where he stood. "I-I got caught up on some trouble after school and-"

"Come here." Gabe said angrily, but with a steady tone.

Percy felt his legs shaking as he took his first step forward and his other leg following the other. He walked into the trashed living room seeing his step-dad, Gabe, the man he hated most, sitting on the couch holding a beer can in his hands.

"Closer." Gabe said with a fake smile.

Percy's head fell and knew he was in trouble. He knew he was going to get it now. He took steps closer until he was in front of of Gabe.

Gabe set his beer can aside on the side table and stood up slowly.

"Why are you late?" Gabe said angrily.

Percy knew he shouldn't answer. It was in his best interest to avoid any verbal contact, because he could say something to piss him off even more.

"Answer me!" Gabe shouted making Percy flinched.

"I-I-I... Nico got i-into some trouble and I-I had to help hi-"

"Bullshit!" Gabe shouted and slapped Percy across the face making his head jerk to the right.

Percy raised a hand to his burning cheek. Gabe took a fistful of his dark hair into his hands and tugged extremely hard. Percy resisted the urge to yelp. His face only inches from Gabe's.

"It is in _your_ best interest to tell me the_ truth._" Gabe growled.

"It is the truth." Percy said in a low trembling voice.

Gabe released his hair and said "I gave you a chance... You still don't even try in telling me the truth."

Before Percy could protest any further Gabe rammed his fist into Percy's other cheek and Percy fell to his knees. Percy felt Gabe ram his foot straight into his stomach knocking the air out of him. Just as quickly as the air left it had come back and Percy inhaled deeply. Gabe grabbed another fistful of the green-eyed boy's dark hair and pulled him to his feet.

Percy gave a low scream that was cut short as Gabe clamped his hand over the teen's mouth.

"Shut it." he whispered menacingly. "It'd be best for you to do so."

Percy was dragged down the hall and into his room. Gabe shut the door behind him and dropped Percy to the floor. Percy hit his head against the solid floor. He felt Gabe run his foot into his back and Percy cried out. His head began to spin as Gabe continued. It seemed ot be going on forever, but before he knew it Gabe pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

Gabe stared into the green eyes of Percy and said "It'll be worse next time. You hear me? You worthless piece of trash?"

Gabe pushed Percy onto his bed and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Percy lay on his bed feeling his entire torso throbbing in immense pain and head ache. At least he'd only have a few bruises... nothing that bad. Normally he'd end up with broken bones, but today he was lucky. Maybe Gabe was in a good mood? Whatever it was Percy was just thankful he'll be living to see tomorrow.

Though it did mean he'd have to come up with another lie to not worry his friends. He could say he... fell down the stairs? No, he'd used that one twice already. He could say... He had a rollerblading accident? No, that was last weeks excuse. he could say he... clumsily ran into a... wall?

It was only a matter of time before Percy had fallen asleep trying to think of an excuse. He was lay on his bed sleeping a bit uncomfortably and had nothing, but nightmares all night... Of that one night... The night his mother had passed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. ^,^ I'll update soon. Recommendations will be taken gladly. (: Reviews make my day ^,^ but... The person who leaves the best review will get the next chapter dedicated to them. How's that sound? (: Updates soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nico

**Hey everybody! I just want to apologize for the delay! I had lost internet the day right after I updated this story v.v But Iwant to thank all of those who reviewed! And in my apologies here is a long chapter. (:**

**Chapter Dedicated to: Andromeda Luna.**

Nico watched his older cousin stormed off at high speed. It was like his life had depended on it. Nico shrugged turning around and began to walk towards home.

Nico didn't like going home. In fact... It wasn't even really a home. Nico had been staying in a foster home, alone, for the past 2 years. It hadn't always been that way. He used to have his older sister, Bianca. That is until she had passed away.

Bianca and Nico were already orphaned. Their parents had passed away when they were very young. They didn't have any relatives that they knew that would be willing to watch over them. So, the government had decided to hand them over to Foster Highland Care Center, 'where kids grow up into fabulous role models.'

Nico scoffed at the motto. It was just plain pathetic and stupid. The only reason their motto said 'Kids grow up into fabulous role models.' is because it was extremely rare for a kid to even get adopted there. The child arrives at an early age, won't be adopted until they reach their early teen years.

Anyway, Bianca had died 2 years ago in the car crash. It wasn't her only though... Percy's mother had also been involved. The police had never told the entire story to Nico nor Percy. But Nico and Percy being as smart as they were put a few pieces together.

Gabe, Bianca and Sally had been riding in the car and suddenly a car had hit them and they had driven off the freeway. And only Gabe had survived... Not to be mean to Percy or anything, but Nico wished that Bianca would have been the one to survive. Yes, Nico was happy that at least Percy had his step-father, who always smelled of beer, to protect him... but Nico needed Bianca. She was all he had and then he had lost her just like that.

Nico made a turn up onto the porch of the foster home. The door was painted like a rainbow with a big smiling sun at the top left corner.

_Wow... How pathetic._

He shook his head reaching the door knob and turning it cringing at the already loud filled atmosphere. He pushed the door open and stepped inside and was almost ran over by several 6 year-olds playing tag.

_Poor kids,_ Nico thought,_ They probably don't even know they're orphans. Then one day someone will come in and take them away... I feel sorry for them._

Nico made his way up the stairs without a glance or word to anyone. His room was on the second floor and the very last one at the end of the hall. The hall was long and wide with yellow painted walls. The futher you go down you could see different colored hand prints dotting the walls. On the left there were more prints representing the new comers to 'welcome' them to their new 'home'. And on the right were the hand prints representing the ones who had been adopted. If you looked close enough the ones on the right were bigger than the left meaning it was the older kids who got adopted.

Nico found his door. It was a dark brown and had a white board with his name printed on it decorated with skulls. Nico smirked as he pushed open the door to his room. It had everything that might be just about useful to him. It even had a bathroom just for him. The brgith side is he had the entire room to himself. Meaning he had privacy most of the time.

Nico wasn't always so isolated. It was only after his sister's passing he had become this way. It was just one of the ways he could sulk and not have anyone to bother him. The only people that he liked to talk to were his friends. Most of all Percy.

Percy understood Nico perfectly. He was always there when he needed him. They were practically brothers except for the few minor differences.

Nico locked the door behind him and dropped his backpack right on the spot. He went to his bed and jumped on making the sheets wrinkle under his weight. He reached under his pillow and pulling out his iPod and inserting his ear buds. He laid back in a relaxed manner putting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

A few minutes had gone by when he got bored of just laying there staring at the ceiling. He sat up and reached on the side of his bed where a gap was between the sheets and the wall. He felt his long fingers grasp a soft material and he smirked letting his fingers wrap around the material.

He pulled out a leather cover sketch book. He let his fingertips trace the edges as he smiled and flipped the book open. On the page it stopped was a led pencil resting there. He took the pencil and began to sketch out random things coming to his mind. After he was done with the picture of what seemed to be a boy with black wings stretched out on his back, Nico took pride in his work.

He closed the book and put it back in it's dark hiding abyss. He checked the time on his iPod.

_7:45!? Wow... Well time goes by pretty fast..._

Nico sighed and got up knowing he had to go downstairs and grab a bite to eat or he'd go the night without any more food. Thank god tomorrow was Friday. Fridays were the days where he was allowed to go out late at night and come back the time he pleased... Or at least... That's how it was every Friday... for him.

* * *

"Okay class dismissed." Ms. Tam waved good bye to the kids. "Have a nice weekend."

Nico slipped on his backpack and turned towards the door. Gods, this morning had been going by so slow. He didn't even have time for breakfast. He had gotten up late and had to dash it to school hoping those bullies wouldn't catch him.

Nico looked to the floor as he continued walking through the halls. His black bangs falling over his dark eyes and yet he was able to see just fine.

He ran into a hard chest, most-likely belonging to a much taller boy... So much for being able to see just fine.

Nico looked up "Oh, sorry I wasn't- Percy!? Gods! What happened to you!?"

Nico examined the big purple and blue bruise on Percy's right cheek. Percy only smirked in satisfaction of the younger boy's reaction.

"'Hi, Percy. How are you?' 'Oh, I'm fine, Nico. Thanks for asking.'" Percy said his voice dripping with amusement and sarcasm.

"HI." Nico emphasized the word. "What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened?' ?" Percy raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, what do I mean?" Nico asked sarcastically as the two began to walk to Nutrition," There DEFINITELY _isn't_ a bruise on your face. I'm saying how did you get it?"

"Oh, that?" Percy waves his hand in 'it's nothing' motion. "It's nothing, Nico."

"Yes, it is." Nico made sure his tone was steady. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Gods, you sound just like my mom." Percy chuckled dismissively.

As they saw their friends at the table waving them down. Nico gave a confident smirk.

"Well, now that we're going to join our friends... You're going to have to spill it, seaweed brain." Nico smirked.

"Well aren't you funny?" Percy said sarcastically, but a bit of worry crossed his expression.

As they arrived at their table they were greeted by their friends: Annabeth, Grover and Thalia.

"Hey, we were just- Woah." Thalia stopped herself. "Percy! What happened to your face!?"

"That bruise looks pretty bad!" Annabeth gasped.

"Yeah, Perce. What happened?" Grover asked.

Nico turned to look at Percy who was turning a bright red. "Ha. I told you so." Nico teased.

"You guys, its nothing." Percy grumbled.

"What do you mean that's nothing? That's what you say every time you get hurt!" Annabeth stated pushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, because I-I..." Percy paused for a moment "I just had an accident!"

"What was it this time?" Thalia said bemused, "High five-ing the wall with your face?"

"As a matter of fact I-" Percy paused for a moment "I-I... Just forget it!"

Percy stood and stormed away without another word. Everybody exchanged confused looks and expressions.

"Well..." Grover broke the silence. "That escalated quickly."

Everybody watched as Nico stared blankly in the distance as to where Percy had run off.

"Hey, Goth boy." Thalia called. "Talk to Percy."

"What!?" Nico snapped out of his daze. "Me!? Why me?!"

"Because you have him for your last class, don't you?" Annabeth arched an eye brow.

"Ugh. Fine." Nico grumbled.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by really slow. Percy hadn't been seen since he had stormed off. The bell had just rang to go to the last period of the day, Geometry. Nico hadn't seen him in any of his other classes so he hoped he would see him now. He didn't know why Percy had gotten so worked up about it. They were just being cautious... Maybe they had put too much pressure on him?

No. That wasn't like Percy. The only time Nico had seen Percy give into pressure was... Actually, he never had witnessed his cousin give into peer pressure. Especially when it came to their kind of group of friends. They teased each other playfully and harsh at time, but they knew when to stop... And this time Percy just seemed to not care. Was he upset?

Nico took his seat and watched hopefully at the door wishing Percy to come in. Just as if his prayers had been answered the dark haired, green eyes boy walked through the door. His backpack wasn't with him and his ear buds inserted into his ears. Percy had his hoodie pulled over his head, no doubt about the fact to hide his bruise. He walked calmly to the seat besides Nico's.

Nico immediately leaned over "Percy, you okay? I didn't see you in Galvez's class for the presentations of the projects due."

"I'm fine, Nico." Percy grumbled. "I turned it in early this morning."

"Oh. Are we still on for after school?" Nico gave him a pleading smile.

"Yeah, but it'll have to be around 6-ish. Gabe has a Poker game with his friends tonight so he doesn't want me home anyway."

Nico had taken note in the bitterness that Percy had used in his tone. It sounds almost like Percy hated Gabe for just breathing. Nico shrugged it aside, maybe it was just him.

"Alright so where do I meet you?" Nico asked.

"My apartment. 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

**To Be Continuedd...**

**So it wasn't as long as I planned, sorry. -,- just so busy right now. Agh. But I will update more often! Promise! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Nico and Percy

**Hey everybody (: Thanks for the reviews. and here's another chapter for you. Hopefully this one is longer with less mistakes.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a bit of sexual harassment.**

**Chapter Dedicated to: TakedaEmo120**

Percy walked in to the apartment, luckily he had gotten home a lot earlier this time. That meant he'd probably be let off the hook. Probably.

"Gabe?" Percy called out to his step father, "I'm home."

"You're early like a good obedient mutt you are." Gabe sneered from the living room. It was obvious he was already very drunk.

Percy walked in and saw Gabe sitting on the couch with beer cans littering his feet. He took a long sip of the can in his right hand and then crushed it throwing the can towards Percy's direction. It harmlessly bounced off Percy's shoulder, but despite it being just a can the dark haired boy flinched. He didn't mean to, but over the years it had become a habit Percy couldn't shake off. Even in school he would flinch for the slightest movement of someone raising their hands in his direction.

Percy was able to fight people, very well in fact. Only if the situation called for it though. Just like yesterday when those kids had picked on Nico. If anyone ever hurt Nico in anyway... Gods have mercy on them. Percy would never let anything happen to Nico. He loved Nico like a little brother... If only Nico knew what had really happened to Bianca and his mom... Gods Percy felt guilty for keeping it to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Nico that the 'accident' wasn't really and accident.

"Hey, you piece of shit." Percy was yanked out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes, Gabe?" he stuttered.

"Go ready up the table. My friends will be here soon. And when they get here I don't want you here until 11. Got it?" Gabe snarled.

"Yes, Gabe." Percy looked down letting his black bangs fall over his face as he walked to the kitchen table.

The table was greasy and stained. It smelled like a dead animal had died there. Newspaper had been stuck to the wooden material due to the fact old liquid, most likely beer, had spilled over it.

Percy sighed as he went to the kitchen grabbing an old rag and spraying it with the cleaning spray. Walking back to the table he pushed off all the papers off and began to scrub.

Within ten minutes he had finished setting up the table. He checked his wrist watch.

_4:00 p.m. ... Nico should be here in no more than two hours._

Percy went to the fridge retrieving a beer for Gabe, instinctively knowing he should ask for one soon.

"Where's my beer?" Gabe sneered.

"Here." Percy handed it Gabe.

Gabe reached to wrap his fingers around the cool can, but as they did the can slipped and crashed to the floor. The can burst open and the liquid spilled over the floor. The two watched as the pool of beer collected at their feet.

Percy's heart stopped and his body went stiff. That had never happened before... He definitely wouldn't know how Gabe's reaction would be... But he KNEW it would not be a good one. Especially since Gabe was already gone. Gabe was way gone. And nothing could be worse than a drunken step dad's reaction to his beer spilling... Percy hoped he was wrong.

"You fucking retard!" Gabe stood at once and slammed the back of his hand into Percy's right cheek. The fact that the cheek was already bruised didn't help. A cry of pain escaped Percy's lips as his head jolted. His hands instinctively reached up to nurture the pained cheek.

Gabe reached and grabbed a fistful of dark black hair and pulled hard. Percy screamed in pain as he fell forward onto his knees,but Gabe didn't stop. He fell forward and flipped so Gabe was dragging his back against the floor. Percy forgot about the pain in his cheek and hands reached to try and pry off the hands in his hair as he screamed and struggled to free himself.

His legs kicked and kicked as he tried to stand up, but was having no success. Percy could felt his head throb already. He knew there was nothing he could do to escape the grip of Gabe.

"Now you're gonna get it, punk!" Gabe snarled so his words slurred a bit.

Percy continued his screams and struggling. It was all that he could do.

Suddenly, felt Gabe drag him into his bedroom and drop him extremely rough to the floor. Percy's head collided with the wooden floor boards and he took in a moment to gain some air and feel his head throb.

The sound of a soft _click_ made Percy freeze instantly. As he got up on his elbows and looked back up he saw Gabe locking the door and unbuckling his pants.

"Ya' need a real lesson to be taught to ya'." Gabe belched.

Percy's stomach tied in knots as he took notice in how aroused Gabe looked. No, this couldn't happen. Anything, but this. Nonono. This couldn't be happening.

Gabe reached up pulling Percy by his arm.

Percy struggled with all possible might, "No-no! Gabe! Please, anything, but this!"

Percy could feel tears building up in his eyes. Gabe pushed him onto the mattress and soon got on top.

"Shut it." Gabe whispered in Percy's ear. Percy could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck and the smell of alcohol.

"Gabe, please..." Percy whimpered. "Don't do th-"

Percy was cut off as Gabe had pushed his lips onto Percy's forcing his tongue into the teen's mouth. Percy's eyes shot open and he muffled out a cry between the kiss. Gabe only forced the kiss to deepen. He reached and pinned Percy's arms to his side.

"Too late." Gabe spoke between the kiss. "You can't stop me."

**~2 hours later, Nico~**

Nico knocked on the door at 5:58. Damn, it was a bit harder to sneak out today. Considering the kids were throwing a going away party for a 15 year old who finally got adopted after 5 years. Her name was Ada. She was a kind of good friend to Nico. They only spoke every so often. It was one of those 'hi' and 'bye' conversation. Although, Nico wasn't really sure that was considered a conversation... Nevertheless, he was sad to see her go.

The door opened and there stood Percy. He was completely caked in sweat and seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were red as of he had just been crying. Percy took a step forward and stumbled onto Nico's shoulder.

"Woah!" Nico caught him in his arms. "Percy what happened to you!? Are you okay!?"

"Fine." Percy mumbled under his breath so softly Nico had to strain to hear.

"You okay, man? You look like crap."

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need to get to a doctor? I can take you to the clinic."

"No."

"You sure you don't want to just go to the beach instead of going out to eat?"

"Yes."

"How about I take you to go get food and we eat on the beach? Sound cool?"

"Sure."

Nico wrapped Percy's left arm around his neck and the two walked. Nico took notice Percy was practically limping. There was no doubt something had happened... Another accident probably. Percy was always getting hurt, it had become a normal thing, but he always worried anyway. Nico just wondered why he was always getting hurt. Sure, Percy was a bit clumsy at times, but the injuries he would get on a daily basis were no doubt not accident. Not all the time anyway. What if Percy was being bullied the way he was? No, Percy could handle anybody that was going to threaten him in such a bad manner. That was one of the things that Nico admired about Percy: he could stand up for himself and others.

As they made it to the burger joint a wailing police car passed by. Nico turned his head following the car with those black eyes. The car headed in the opposite direction from them; the direction they just came from.

When arriving at the burger joint Nico unwrapped Percy's arm from himself.

"Double or Single, Perce?" Nico asked.

"Single..." Percy mumbled.

Why was Percy acting so strange? Nico took a pause and stared into Percy's eyes. He seemed different. His gaze was nothing but a blank stare. He was no doubt deep in thought. That was normal for Percy, but this time was different. He didn't see that normal sparkling glint in his eyes. He saw something missing. Something was wrong. He seemed... broken.

Nico hesitantly went to go order the food for the two of them. Nico knew Percy wasn't really one for burgers. Percy was more of the pizza type, but it had become a sort of tradition for them to go to this burger joint.

"Hey Greg." Nico greeted.

A chunky man in an apron with a hat turned around to face the younger looking boy.

"Nico!" the man said jollied in a Russian accent. "What pleasant surprise!"

"Can I get to 2 singles to go? No pickles or onions on both. With a side of fries and two Cokes." Nico smirked at his fast order.

"Ah, usual Nico. Is cousin here with you today?" Greg looked around for Percy.

"Yup." Nico confirmed, "he's over there." Nico pointed to the direction where Percy stood frozen.

"What is wrong with him?" Greg furrowed his eye brows. "He seem depressed."

"Yeah..." Nico wondered the same question in his head. "he's just not feeling very well. Ima take him to the beach to relax."

"Okay." Greg smiled. "Two burger specials, no onions, no pickles with two cokes, coming up."

"Great!" Nico reached into his pocket for the money. "How much I owe ya'?"

"On house." Greg chuckled heartily. "For your cousin."

"Cool! Thanks Greg!" Nico turned away and walked back to Percy, who still hadn't moved an inch.

"Perce? You sure you okay? You look feverish." Nico reached to touch Percy's forehead. Percy only stared at the floor in response letting the younger boy press the back of his right hand to his forehead.

In a few minutes Greg had given Nico the order and wished him and Percy a good night.

"Need help?" Percy asked in a monotone.

"Nah, its cool." Nico assured him. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yeah, think so." Percy muttered as they continued to walk.

When they arrived at the beach they sat by the shore. They unwrapped their food and began to eat. At least Nico ate. Percy only stared blankly at his food and said nothing.

Only the waves of the ocean were heard. The two boys didn't say anything. Finally, Nico couldn't take it anymore. He put his trash in the bag and stood frustrated.

"Okay, Percy!" he shouted, "What's wrong?! You haven't been talking and you're acting weird! You haven't even touched your food! What's wrong with you!? You look like shit and won't even bother telling me what's wrong!? I thought you trusted me!"

Percy clenched his fists tight and glared up at the younger boy. He stood angered and shouted in to the boy's face, "You want to know what's wrong, Nico!? Do you?! Well, I'll tell you what's wrong! My step father abuses me on a fucking nightly basis! My mom is dead, because of that fucking bastard! And he took my fucking virginity! That's my problem! Are you happy now that you know what's really been going on these past two years!? Are you!?"

Nico fell silent. He hadn't expected Percy to suddenly snap that way. This was all so much to take in at once and Nico didn't know what to say.

Nico felt tears build up in his eyes and he collapsed to the floor. Nico dug his face in his hands and suddenly felt like his stomach and chest were empty despite the fact he just ate.

Percy knelt down beside him. "N-Nico... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to snap..." Percy could feel his own tears begin to come up.

"Is it true?" Nico looked at Percy through his raven colored bangs. "All of that is true? He's been abusing you for the past two years and you didnt tell me!?" Nico suddenly found himself extremely angry and stood to his feet. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed, "He's the reason why you show up with new scares every fucking week! And you barely tell me now! Percy, this guy should be arrested for doing that to you! Why didn't you ever tell us!?"

"How was I supposed to!?" Percy wiped off his tears. "I didn't know how you'd react!"

"Oh, I'll tell you how Im going to react!" Nico barked, "Next time I see that fucking bastard I will tear him to fucking shreds! That's what I'm going to do! Then, Im going to tell Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia to come help! And have him arrested!"

"Nico, you can't!"

"Percy he sexually assaulted you!"

Silence.

"He abused you..." Nico lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now you're telling me he's the reason your mom died and you still want him to get away with it?... NO! I ca-" Nico froze...

If Bianca had died with Sally and only Gabe had survived the crash... That meant...

"Wait... He's the reason why Sally died... So that means... Bianca..." Nico stared at Percy horrified.

Percy looked down ashamed and nodded, "Yes, I-I'm sorry I didn't say anything before... I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you..."

Nico felt tears build up rapidly now. "Then there's no fucking way I'm letting him get away with this."

Nico turned to run towards the police station and managed to take 2 steps, before Percy tackled him to the sand. They rolled over several times, but Percy ended up pinning down Nico.

"Nico, you can't! Please!" Percy sobbed, "Please! I'm begging you... Don't go to the cops..."

"Why the fuck not?" Nico struggled under Percy's grip.

"If you do that... What will happen to me?... He could bail out and do something to me... Even worse... than taking my..." Percy gulped and sobbed "Please, Nico... You're practically my only family left... and I can't lose you. I could lose you forever if you turn in Gabe... Please... don't..."

Nico froze as he felt a couple of Percy's tears fall on his left cheek. Percy was right. If he turned in Gabe they'd send him off somewhere else far where Nico would never see him again... And there was the possibility that Gabe could bail out and come back to get Percy and do things much much worse than rape him... He could kill him... Percy was all Nico had left... And he knew Percy felt the same way towards him... They were the only family left for one another... They couldn't be separated. Not now and not ever.

"Fine..." Nico exhaled. "I won't go to the cops... but under a few conditions."

"Anything..." Percy still didn't release his grip.

"We tell Annabeth, Grover and Thalia tomorrow. And tomorrow you get the fuck out of that house." Nico made his tone steady. "Am I making myself clear?"

Percy hesitated, but in the end nodded in acceptance, "Okay..."

Percy got off his younger cousin.

"One more thing." Nico said.

"What is it?" Percy asked as he pushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"You tell me how exactly they died."

**To Be Continued...**

**Cliffhanger I know! . But this chapter was long! And I feel bad for making this happen to Percy, but... It'll just fit the plot better. So, since I worked hard on this chapter for you I want good long reviews. :D The better the reviews then you'll get longer chapters like this one guaranteed. Updates soon. (:**


End file.
